


All About the Teasing

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Het!Kurtbastian, cisgirl!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks about his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About the Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellodoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/gifts).



Sebastian couldn’t help but ogle his girlfriend as she walked out of his dorm, her hips swaying teasingly. Sure, he knew he was lucky. He was dating the hottest girl at Crawford Country Day. But fuck, she was such a little tease. The way those hips of hers moved as she cheered. And of course she knew it drove Sebastian wild. The night always ended with going back to one of their dorms and Kate riding Sebastian like it was her God-given right.

But that never happened until Kate had decided she had teased him enough. They didn’t get to see each other often on school days. There were occasional Friday nights in which Sebastian had a lacrosse game and Kate was cheering.

Kate always looked absolutely sinful in her cheerleading outfit. Her tiny skirt always lifted when she twirled, revealing a pair of ass-hugging green spankies, her top clinging deliciously to her form. And of course, Sebastian would confront anyone who stared at his girlfriend for longer than a few seconds, especially if their eyes lingered anywhere near her breasts. 

Kate would always make sure he was watching from the sidelines during half time, a sultry smirk on her face as she danced. She made sure to swivel her hips just right, knowing everyone’s eyes were on her. She was such a fucking show off, with her bitty skirts and long legs. And she was all his.

Sebastian always had to will himself not to get hard, only more determined to win when the second half started. Losing usually meant comfort sex, and that definitely wasn’t as good as victory sex.

Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of familiar lips against his own.

“I didn’t kiss you goodbye,” she hummed, pulling away. “And I think I may have forgotten my necklace. Can I go look?”

“Of course.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kate’s waist instinctively, his hands resting on the small of her back. “You sure you can’t stay for a round two?”

“I’m sure,” Kate laughed, pressing another kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “You have practice in the morning and I have homework to do.” She wriggled out of Sebastian’s arms, cocking her head curiously as Sebastian looked her over. “What is it?”

“You still have sex hair,” he said absently as Kate rolled her eyes. He continued to watch her as she walked over to the drawer, finding her necklace resting on top.

“Walk me to my car?” she asked, her nose scrunched up as she attempted to fix her hair again. “Better?”

Sebastian went over to his girlfriend, taking her hand. “Mm, sure.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “And I never said I wanted you to fix it. I’m sure everyone knows what we were doing, anyway.”

Kate just rolled her eyes again as she gave Sebastian’s hand a squeeze, leading him out of the dorm. “I love you, goof. You know that?”

Sebastian let go of Kate’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist, gripping tightly. He could feel the eyes on the two of them. They weren’t the quietest, after all. But he didn’t care, not if he was with Kate. “I love you, too, princess. And of course I know. You never let me forget,” he teased fondly.

Kate just hummed, Sebastian not seeing the little smile on her face as she leaned against him. “Good. That’s what I was going for.”


End file.
